Finn the Human
Finn The Human is a heroic 13 or 14 year old who resides in Ooo and is one of the many characters that is trying to save the Multi-Universe from annihilation Greatest Strength: His heroic spirit Greatest Weakness: He can't take rejection from his dad or girls. It sends him into serious depression. Best Friends: Jake, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Princess Bubblegum, King Julian, Django of the Dead and Marceline Worst Enemies: Discord, Ricardio, the Lich and Martin(his father) Voiced by: Jeremy Shada Appearance He has very spaghetti like limbs and wears a white hat with his ears sticking out on top that hides his blonde hair. He also wears a light-blue T-shirt, shorts, has a green backpack,white socks, a pair of black shoes and is missing some of his terrh. Whenever he is treading in cold places he wears a yellow sweater,. His eyes lack detail and are just black beady eyes.like a typical cartoon character. Occupation (S): Hero of Ooo, Member of M.O.D.A.B, Member of the B Team, Exclusive Assistant of the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, Personality Though at times he is violent and aggressive like many heroes, He is a brave, righteous and has a sense of responsibility that surpasses his friends but not as much as Lizbeth, Skipper and sometimes Bender . He finds himself incapable of doing anything evil or greedy and struggles with himself when he does such as his dealing with Marceline Finn is shown to be a fearless thrill-seeker and enjoys putting himself in near death situations due to his love of being of challenged. For some reason he fears the ocean unknown to most and this annoys his friends when he shows this fear since they believe it's irrational. While he makes himself out as rough and tough, Finn is very capable of loving another and is quite a caring boy, His dream to be a great hero has made the kid a slight sheriff around his as he helps and protects anyone in his strange universe. His Love Life has not been kind to him until he and Sari became a couple which in turn scorned Bubblegum.When Bubblegum turned to Pete he got pissed that she did this over him liking another girl, he is depressed that in the B Team he had to kill her as part of rule 3. He was relieved though when Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Django got everything in order. Finn decides to go for Bubblegum as a couple since Sari reveals to him that she wants Finn to know he can have a person to turn to if Finn ever loses Bubblegum. He will have a proper romance with Bubblegum when she is aged back to 18 with help from Bender, Heloise, Skipper and King Julian. Twilight and Jimmy come with him and he ends up causing a pillow fight with Bender, Skipper and Jimmy Neutron. With Christmas and Winter coming, Finn will join Bender in his X-Mas plans. Finn is very emotional about his love life, which annoyed Julian a little, to the point where Julian slipped him a roofie to calm him down about it. Appearances The V Team Island Adventure: He made his debut here where he, Jake, Princess Bubblegum Marcline and Ice King were helping clearing out the Daleks on Starfire's ''home planet when they encountered Bender, Skipper,Django, Starfire, Jorgen and Marlene as they were fighting Brother Blood after that they joined up. He helped the heroes against many threats up until the fight with Shadow Realm.He decided to stay and tend to the other's wounds alongside Princess Bubblegum and he was distraught when he lost Jake. While he misses Jake a lot, Finn has decided that he is going to make his brother proud by kicking ass and protecting the Multi-Universe! The Great Time Travel Adventure He returned again and helped his friends against Darkwarrior, Joker, Alt Doof, Taurus Bulba and his friend's father who threatened the Multi-Universe The Grand Summer Season Trek Finn is invited by King Julian to go on a vacation with him, Finn accepts and heads with him and the others. Here he will reunite with Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess and he must choose who he wants to be with while he with his friends goes deep into his next adventure with the team. He however is kidnapped by Porky and placed in Angry Aztec when his 11 friends must rescue him and the Imprisoned Princess. He is saved by Bender, Skipper and Heloise who in turn helps the three rescue Bubblegum and is baffled by her being younger. He is then kidnapped again with the Princess and Bender and Skipper with the others go off to rescue him. They are saved though by Bender and King Julian who save them while Skipper faces down Kaos while Jorgen fights a army of henchmen at the time. Finn is kidnapped again by Flame Princess who Discord sent to kill him while lying to her. Bender, Skipper, Julian, Heloise, Marceline, Spike, Frida, Twilight, Spike, Shining Armor, Frida and Sari save him though. And after House puts FP on a restrain power thing, Finn and Flame Princess apologize and work together against Vilgax. Finn then faces Kaos to make sure Kaos doesn't get revenge on Bender, Skipper, Julian and Jorgen and wins. Then he is shocked to see Reaver shoot him dead. So Veger shows up and Finn get trophized, he is saved by the others. Finn then watches Sari upgrades and becomes very impressed by how "hot." Sari is to the anger of Bubblegum. Alongsde the girls he gets kidnapped again and Bender saves him again, afterwards he brutally attacks Dr. Strange with Bender and Skipper and saves Sari. The Petes try to kidnap Finn again but he escapes with Sari have learn from Bender's teachings. Finn reveals that he has feelings for Sari after the adventure and the two start dating to Bubblegum's annoyance Totally Mobian Spies Finn then returns with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django and King Julien with many of the new members to stop Iron Queen and her Syndicate. As one of the returning members he struggles how they are going to tell the others about their new friends and allies. Bender and Skipper reveal to Finn that his relationship with Sari was to make sure there was someone he can fall on if his relationship with Bubblegum fails or if she dies. Finn learns who really killed Jake it turned out to be Magic Man someone Finn had the displeasure of meeting. He now will hunt down the Magic Man and kill him even at the risk of his anger taking him over. Magic Man turns Finn into a foot again to f**k with him enraged him. Finn schemes with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Twilight to get revenge on him and they do with Skipper locking a powerless magic man in the room for Finn to attack him. Finn beats him brutally but he escapes to vent his anger he has fun with Bender, Skipper and King Julian in a barfing contest. Finn now goes back to helping his friends but should another chance to kill the Magic Man come (When his friends are not in danger or he's on a job) He will go for it!. Alongside Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Q, Falco and Ahsoka he meets the Pine twins and learns about the murder of their family, he is not surprised at all since these kinds of things seem to always happen. Finn like many gets annoyed with Q's pesterance and he also accuses Q of fucking with the creator's heads of shows to many crazy plot holes. Finn then tags against Ghestsis and 343 Guilty Spark but like most of them he is hypnotized into thinking Guilty Spark is cute but thanks to Isabella he snaps out of it. He is working with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight, Phineas and Isabella on a candy project. It is revealed to be an explosive candy which Bender is working with and Finn ain't surprised considering his friend's crazy yet effective methods. He goes with the rest to the hall where he learns of the descendant prophecy and he learns that Bender, Skipper and Heloise all are making a legal doctrine to make Bubblegum the princess of the kingdom again and also to file an injunction allowing her and him to be together unless the problems there are severe. Finn after learning that Magic Man would be here in New York he decides to end Magic Man once and for all. Finn is nearly defeated by Magic Man but Profion and Django save him and then give Finn his chance to kill Magic Man. Despite knowing Bender well, he is concerned about him being okay. Finn then learns about Bubblegum and Bender's plans of deceived and manipulation and he is more pleased than displeased. Finn then is ready to take out some enemies and like his friends show fear at Lizbeth when she's mad. Finn then gets his battle with Ricardio with Julian and they defeat him but they learn Ricardio was a double agent for a different team. Finn, after the birth of babies, decides in a while he with Bender, Skipper and Heloise are going to tea with Bubblegum where they must bring back her to normal Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil He joins Bender, Gabriel and Tuxedo to get their pals when the clowns show on them. Finn then fights his way hard through the villains and alongside Tuxedo, Gabriel, Bender, Skipper, Julian, Heloise, Sari, Marceline and Django save the day The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Finn returns alongside Bender, Dib, Lizbeth and the others to save the Multi-Universe from Sigma. However once again he is facing Discord again with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and The B Team. Finn comes with Bender, Skipper and Heloise to Equestria and learns from them Discord's return and he is frustrated while Skipper tells him to get in line. Like his friends he encounters Discord and Finn angry wonders what this ass-hat is planning. He tells Julian and Django about Discord being back and tells Julian that his complaining about the situation is like him. Finn then accompanies Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Starfire, Jorgen, Axel, Django, King Julian, Jimmy and Marceline to inform the crew about Discord's return. Finn helps in acquiring their first ring with many of his friends. By the looks of it Finn and his friends are returning to the Grotto for mission #2. Finn then gets his friends saved and he meet Sigma and Vanellope. Finn then helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Julian, Django, Marceline and Sari acquire the Nerd out of jail by holding Skipper with King Julian.. He also is unsure about trusting Axl about his previous involvement with Red Alert. Finn is unsure of trusting Marceline's Father as he did help Dornamuu against him, Marceline Bender, Skipper, Sari, Django, Heloise and King Julian when they helped Tuxedo Lovelace deal with him. Finn is separated from the girls because of Pitch's actions. However, with help from Jack Frost they find the girls and afterwards he notices Sari when it came to Jack as she began fawning over him a bit. He helps his friends stop the villains and has a match with Discord's right hand man Obodiah Stane and with Marceline's help he wins, LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Finn returns when Lizbeth and Boomer manage to bring Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd and Darkwing and once they are revealed to not remember who they are, He helps recover their memory and then they go to the Paradise Lost kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. He learns of Pan before they all go driving and leans that demons were the ones doing it by Julian. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. Finn with M.O.D.A.B Members work against Neo Umbrella Corps before leaving with Starfire. TGTTA 2 Finn returns to help Bender and his friends against Eobard Thawne who has recruited their old enemies to defeat them once and for all. He reunites with Jake who Rick managed to resurrect and develops a mutual crush and interest on Amanda Payne a new ally of his team in the birds of a feather way. Working with Colress, he, Julian, Django and Marceline were moinioring Starfire's activies while saving Bender. He is reunited with Jake The Dog the next morning when it's revealed that Rick actually managed to bring him back from the dead. Allies and enemies Friends: Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Axel, Agent 9, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Ice King, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie, Dr. Doofenshcimtz, Oscar the Grouch, Dib, Bubbles, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Milo, Scorpion, Subzero, Noob, Smoke, Hans the Puffin, Peep, Flame Princess, The Disney Angels, Emperor X, Gosalyn, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Gnowman, Snide, Sagat, Dr.House, Stan Smith, Jack O Lanturn, Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Solid Snake, the Chief, Luigi, Meowth, Mandark, the Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Big Boss, Lucario, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Zuko, Cammy, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Atomic Betty, the P Team, Sally Acorn, Tuxedo Lovelace, Gabriel Haywood, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, Ferb, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Phantom R, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Vanelope Von Sweetz, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Saul Goodman, Starscream, Lydia, Colress, Suede, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Amanda Payne Enemies: The Lich, Marceline's dad, Freak Deer, Fright King, Me-Mow, Uka Uka, the Joker, Alternate Doofenshcimtz, Darkwarrior Duck, Vilgax and his allegiance, Discord, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Magic Man, Dormammu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kefka, The Horned King, Petrano, Rinkus, Sierra, Selvaria Bles, Charmcaster, Vlad Bender, Zak Monday, Black Knight, Umlaut, Anti-Sora, Valvatorez, Chaos, Kefka, Umleat, BIG Cheese,the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Eobard Thawne, Dr.Alchemy, Scott the Network Head, The League of Past, Present and Future Evil Trivia His favorite color is baby blue His favorite food is Meat Loaf He cried rarely but only in devastating situations like being dumped Finn is very tolerant of pain Finn is 5th in seniority only to Bender, Skipper, Julian and Django in the B Team Apart from Jake and Bubblegum his best friends are Marceline, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django and occasionally and grudgingly King Julian (due to his ego) Finn has quite a lot in common with Heloise, as they are both blonde, adorable, ass kickers, humans, possibly born on Earth and are very close to their love interests. He swallowed a little computer (How and why is unknown to all but him and Jake) so he can sometimes sing with a computer voice. with the exception of one time during a door lord event with Bubblegum, Jake and Marceline. He thinks democracy is adorable. Might be because most of Ooo is ruled by Kings or Princesses. His greatest gut fear is for some reason the ocean and he has never been able to get over it. He only got over it once when his brother Jake was drawing and even then he was freaking out. Is ambidextrous but he prefers writing and lead with his left hand like Lizbeth Finn is the most moral main member of the B Team Like Bender, King Julian, Heloise, Skipper and Django he has been in all B Team Adventures until Legends of Light and Darkness where he, Julian and Django won't appear. He has a GPS chip in his ear Mertens in his Alternate self's last name The most recent picture on the page suggest Finn knows about the ''Futurama universe as he was put in a dungeon by MOM Videos Gallery Finn 1.png Finn 2.png Finn 3.png finn 4.png finn 5.png finn 6.png finn 23.jpg finn 17.png finn 18.png finn 19.png tumblr_lgizzvFEY91qg0auvo1_500.png finn 111.jpg Snapshot - 28.jpg Snapshot 28 (4-26-2012 12-30 PM).png Snapshot 29 (4-26-2012 12-30 PM).png Snapshot 31 (4-26-2012 12-31 PM).png Snapshot 33 (4-26-2012 12-31 PM).png Snapshot 34 (4-26-2012 12-31 PM).png Snapshot 35 (4-26-2012 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 36 (4-26-2012 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 38 (4-26-2012 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 43 (4-26-2012 12-33 PM).png finn 23.png finn 24.png finn 25.png Finn 26.png finn 27.jpg finn 28.jpg finn 29.png finn 30.jpg Snapshot 3 (8-16-2012 11-46 PM).png Snapshot 1 (11-8-2012 9-42 AM).png Snapshot 2 (11-8-2012 9-42 AM).png Snapshot 3 (11-8-2012 9-42 AM).png Snapshot 6 (11-8-2012 9-43 AM).png Snapshot 7 (11-8-2012 9-43 AM).png Snapshot 8 (11-8-2012 9-44 AM).png Snapshot 9 (11-8-2012 9-44 AM).png Snapshot 10 (11-8-2012 9-44 AM).png Snapshot 11 (11-8-2012 9-45 AM).png Snapshot 12 (11-8-2012 9-45 AM).png Snapshot 18 (11-8-2012 9-46 AM).png Snapshot 19 (11-8-2012 9-47 AM).png Snapshot 24 (11-8-2012 9-48 AM).png Snapshot 27 (11-8-2012 9-49 AM).png Snapshot 28 (11-8-2012 9-49 AM).png Snapshot 30 (11-8-2012 9-50 AM).png Snapshot 31 (11-8-2012 9-50 AM).png finn 31.png finn 32.png 23finn.png 4f.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Woobies Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Blondes Category:Major Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Robosexuals Category:Father of Hero Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Sibling Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Fourth in Command Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:B Team Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:Tritagonists Category:The B Crew Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Advisors Category:Boys who lived Category:Swordsmen Category:Major Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Pawns Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:The Heart Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Major Heroes of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Badass Normal Category:Fettered Characters Category:Finn and Bubblegum Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Guest Stars Category:Hat Wearer Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace Vs CarnEvil Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Champion of Universe Category:Adventurers Category:Amazon Chaser Category:Love Interests of Princess Bubblegum Category:Love Interests of Flame Princess Category:Love Interests of Sari Sumdac Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Russian Alliance Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/ or played by Jeremy Shada Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The B Team in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Members of The B Team in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Members of The B Team in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Main Members of The B Team in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Son of Villain Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Handicapped Badass Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Chick Magnet Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudios Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of Dr.Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Descendants Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:B Team Members appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Dynasty Warriors Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:The Legends's Allies Category:Current Main Members of The B Team